Lithium secondary batteries, by virtue of the large reduction potential and low molecular weight of elemental lithium, offer a dramatic improvement in power density over existing primary and secondary battery technologies. Here, lithium secondary battery refers to both batteries containing metallic lithium as the negative electrode and batteries which contain a lithium ion host material as the negative electrode, also known as lithium-ion batteries. By secondary battery it is meant a battery that provides for multiple cycles of charging and discharging. The small size and high mobility of lithium cations allow for the possibility of rapid recharging. These advantages make lithium batteries ideal for portable electronic devices, e.g., cell phones and laptop computers. Recently, larger size lithium batteries have been developed and have application for use in the hybrid vehicle market.
The following patents are representative of lithium batteries and electrochemical cells:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,839 discloses an electrochemical cell based upon alkali metal-containing anodes, solid cathodes, and electrolytes where the electrolytes are closoborane compounds carried in aprotic solvents. Closoboranes employed are of the formula Z2BnXn and ZCRBmXm wherein Z is an alkali metal, C is carbon, R is a radical selected from the group consisting of organic hydrogen and halogen atoms, B is boron, X is one or more substituents from the group consisting of hydrogen and the halogens, m is an integer from 5 to 11, and n is an integer from 6-12. Specifically disclosed examples of closoborane electrolytes employed in the electrochemical cells include lithium bromooctaborate, lithium chlorodecaborate, lithium chlorododecabate, and lithium iododecaborate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,432 discloses electrolyte solvents for use in liquid or rubbery polymer electrolyte solutions based upon boron compounds with Lewis acid characteristics, e.g., boron linked to oxygen, halogen atoms, and sulfur. A specific example of an electrolyte solution comprises lithium perchlororate and boron ethylene carbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,351 discloses secondary electrolyte systems for a rechargeable battery of high compatibility towards positive electrode structures based upon a salt and solvent mixture. Lithium tetrafluoroborate and lithium hexafluorophosphate are examples of salts. Examples of solvents include diethyl carbonate, dimethoxyethane, methylformate, and so forth. In the background, there is disclosed known electrolytes for lithium batteries, which include lithium perchlorate, lithium hexafluoroarsenate, lithium trifluoromethylsulfonate, lithium tetrafluoroborate, lithium bromide, and lithium hexafluoroantimonate electrolytes incorporated in solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,640 discloses electrolyte systems for lithium batteries used in electronic equipment such as mobile phones, laptop computers, camcorders, etc based upon fluorinated carbamates. A variety of fluorinated carbamate salts, e.g., trifluoroethyl-N, N-dimethylcarbamate is suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,697 discloses lithium secondary battery using a nonaqueous electrolyte including lithium tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl)borate as an electrolyte salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,474 discloses the need for removing traces of water and acid from lithium hexafluorophosphate salt to be used in lithium battery applications and a purification process.
The disclosure of the previously identified patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
As represented above a wide variety of lithium-based electrolytes comprising a lithium salt for lithium batteries are disclosed and, although having use in many electronic applications, they are faced with problems associated with safety, oxidative stability, thermal stability, and so forth. Fluorinated electrolyte salts have had the additional problem that deleterious and toxic HF can be produced on compound breakdown. The following are some of the deficiencies associated with specific electrolyte salts: lithium hexafluorophosphate fails primarily on the basis that it is unstable, generating HF, which leads to electrode corrosion, particularly with LiMn2O4 cathode materials; lithium perchlorate has relatively low thermal stability leading to explosive mixtures above 100° C.; lithium hexafluoroarsenate has a problem of arsenic toxicity; and lithium triflate lead to significant corrosion of aluminum current collectors typically used in lithium ion batteries.